Real Monsters
by Tribble Master
Summary: Dean tells Sam about the scariest monster of them all. Then, to his horror, it comes and eats Dean. Will mini!Sam be able to save the day? A wee!chester oneshot, humor.


Challenge issued by: Platinum Rose Lady … I'm going to take her challenge twice. Once with humor (below) and once with horror (in progress). Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: The following story is based on an actual incident. Only the names, dates, places, and events have been changed to protect the respective identities.

Beta: Clydelives

**Real Monsters**

Dean leaned closer to Sam. He sat on the edge of the bed as Sam quivered pulling the covers tighter to his body. "And you know what?" Dean said with a malicious glint in his eye.

"Wh-wh-what?" Sam squeaked, terrified. He'd just brushed his teeth, and put on his cotton pajamas with Dean's promise to tell him a story. The story itself was okay; it had to much blood for his taste. But now, Dean was hinting at something else that he'd share.

Dean smirked. "I don't know if you can handle it…."

Sam crossed his arms over his chest. "Dean." He pouted. "I'm six! I can handle it!"

Dean paused to consider the horrific ramifications of revealing the classified material. He sighed heavily. "Alright, sport."

Sam bit his lip in anticipation, knowing that there was no going back—he couldn't show weakness now.

Dean's voice dropped low, and with all dead seriousness he whispered, "The tickle monster is real."

Sam whimpered as Dean wiggled his fingers threateningly. "He's squirmy and loves to prey on small children like _you._"

Sam burrowed under the covers deeper, until only his bright hazels eyes and mop of scruffy hair could be seen in between his clamped fingers. "Really?"

Dean nodded seriously. "I'd be careful if I was you Sammy." Dean looked up as he heard the motel door open in the other room. He patted Sam's hair. "Good night kiddo. Don't let the bed bugs bite …or tickle."

Dean walked cheerfully out of the dark room as Sam quivered, wide awake listening for suspicious activity. He restrained himself from crying out as the door closed. Sam told himself repeatedly that he could handle the darkness surrounding him, the odd squeaking he heard, and even the fact that now he was really alone.

Minutes passed. Maybe even hours, he couldn't tell. Sam hadn't moved. His fingers were still curled tightly around the covers as he waited for the tickle monster to come and drag, or tickle as the case may be away, him. He was waiting; he wouldn't be caught unaware.

His keen eyes watched the door frame suspiciously as it began to creak. And groan. And bend. And finally, the traitorous door opened to reveal Sam's position to the approaching fiend.

Suddenly, piercing the night's unnatural silence he heard his brother's screeching laughter. Sam panicked, his legs turned to jelly as he head Dean cry out, "Oh no! The tickle monster has me! "

Sam grabbed his pillow, prepared to brandish it menacingly as a tall dark figure stood in the doorway. The shadows around it seemed to twist and squirm as it advanced to his bed. Sam let out a pitiful wail as the two large hands grabbed him and began to tickle him without mercy.

"C'mere squirt! Hold still!" The monster's gruff voice chided, sounding eerily familiar.

Sam realized horrified, the tickle monster had eaten Dad! He was the only Winchester standing, and he would have to defend the title. Jutting his chin up, a strange feeling of calm fell over his small figure. Dean had been brave. He could at least try before the tickle monster took him also. He began to squirm, trying to evade capture as he flailed his arms about.

"Sammy!" John pinned Sam's arms at his sides. "It's me!"

"Really?" Sam said tentatively, glaring at him.

Dean stood in the doorway's light laughing. "Sam, it's Dad relax."

Sam looked from Dean back up to his Dad. He squinted in the grey light, inspecting every inch of his father's face. It was the same scruffy face, the same large brown eyes, and even the exact messy dark hair. Sam sighed happily as John relaxed his hold. Sam threw his small arms around John's shoulders. "It is you Daddy!"

John hugged his son tightly. "You were scared weren't you?"

Dean giggled in the background. Sam looked up from John's shoulder to glare at his brother. After sticking out his tongue to Dean he turned back to his dad. "Daddy?"

"Yeah Sammy?" John looked down at his son with concern.

"Is the tickle monster real?" Sam asked seriously.

John smiled. He leaned down and whispered in Sam's ear. "The only monsters that are real are the ones you create when you let your fear take control. Understand?"

Sam nodded.

John smiled. "You're a brave kid."

Sam grinned proudly. John pulled the covers back over his small son. "Now I think it's time to go to bed. I've had enough nightmares for the day."

Sam felt his Dad pat his shoulder and heard the door close. But he wasn't worried anymore about the tickle monster. He wouldn't be afraid of monsters now that he knew the secret.

The only thing we have to fear is fear itself.

He smiled and fell asleep.

**_.:the end:._**


End file.
